Bloodied
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Liam is hurt by his father. Of course he runs to Will! Liam/Wilhelm past live of William/Spike


Title: Bloodied

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: PG -13

Status: Complete

Pairings: Liam/Wilhelm (past live of William/Spike)

Warnings: Slash, I did not write in an accent. I would screw it up! But do people really hear their own accents?

Spoilers: None

Summary: Liam is hurt by his father. Of course he runs to Will!

A/N: Eighth One-shot after Beginnings. Order isn't crucial! After Cough before Careless

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_**Bloodied.**_

* * *

><p>Liam hadn't meant to stumble up to the doctor's door and knock. He wasn't in his right mind. The doctor opened the door and saw how delirious he was and let him in. "Wilhelm you have a guest." The doctor called he lead Liam to the table. The room was fairly large and had a table, stove and chairs of all sorts. The floor was stone and the walls were stone. There was a small stairway on one end of the floor and a doorway at one end of the room that led to the doctor's workplace.<p>

Wilhelm came down from the stairs; Liam heard him more then saw him. "Liam!"

Liam hunched over. He knew he should not have come. He could already feel his eyes swelling and his bottom was so sore. He wouldn't be sitting, but for the fact that he was in the doctor's home.

"Liam, look at me." Will was kneeling next to his chair. Liam closed his eyes, which didn't matter much since his hands were covering his face.

"It doesn't look like one of your normal bar fights." The doctor said over Liam's head. "I brought some things for you. I don't think this is a case for me. I'm going back up to my pipe."

"Sure, I got it." Wilhelm's voice was over Liam's head too now. He wanted to peak out, but he didn't dare. After a moment Wilhelm was back near his side. "Hey he's gone now, alright?"

"I shouldn't have come." Liam turned his body away from the table and curled up into himself. He shook as he breathed, but he didn't cry. He felt Wilhelm's hand on the back of his lowered head. Liam flinched back. "No! No. This is what gets me in to trouble."

"Liam you're not talking right. You're brains shook up?" Wilhelm reached for him again, but Liam stood up. He didn't want to worry the doctor so he started for the door. "Oh you're not going out there."

"I shouldn't have come. I wasn't thinking," Liam whispered Wilhelm was blocking his path. "I was just walking around and came here."

"Course you did, looking like that no one else would take you in." Wilhelm laughed he steered Liam like a sheepdog, without touching back to the table. "What happened you're all bloodied up?"

"It was me Da," Liam finally answered. "You know how he says I'm going to hell for drinking with you and gambling?"

"What would he think about all the woman you're sleeping with?" Wilhelm asked picking up some of the bandages and some creams. He started working them on Liam's cuts.

"It's not funny, Will. _We_ probably are going to hell," Liam whispered.

Wilhelm's jaw set. He continued working, but he didn't say anything. He bandaged Liam up where he could and looked at the swelling that he couldn't do much about. "Alright, you'll live. You can get now."

Liam stood and walked to the door. He stopped when he got there and looked back at Wilhelm. "Back there to him?"

"Liam the life I have you on was not the one your parents had for you when you were born. I've mucked up your whole life just by living. Without me you'd be married soon if not already. At home people are whispering about being married for love and it is a huge scandal! It will completely change the foundation for family and marriage. It's what's changing there, but here it's not even close to that here. _You_ can't be expected to do so when people in Dublin and Paris can hardly do it without a backlash. I don't want to mess up your life."

It was the truth. Liam knew what it was like here in his hometown. There were just certain things that everyone did and well he wasn't doing those things yet. It bothered people. It was because of Will. He knew that. He wouldn't ever have thought that life could be like this, otherwise. He may have done some drinking and some gambling growing up, but by now he should be over it. He sort of was, but he knew that was the only role that he and Wilhelm could really play to maintain what they had. Even now if he grew up and got married, that he could probably move on from what he and Will had. Maybe he would still go to hell, but his children, they'd be alright.

So maybe he should have opened the door, but he didn't. He turned around and went back to Will. He knelt at his feet and put his head in Wilhelm's lap. Will's hand finally found his hair. "We'll work it out, kay. We'll find sisters yah? Marry them?"

Liam snorted. "I could do that."

"We could go to France or America! I think if we make it down south we can find a boat there. Do you think we could?" Wilhelm asked.

"Leave?" Liam's eyes widened. Sure people left Galway all the time. They went to America or England. They rarely came back. It was not something Liam thought of before. However, being with Will and having him and only him that would be nice. If they traveled together if they didn't stay in one place for too long no one would even ask questions of them. "We could travel all over Europe?"

"Sure all over. I always wanted to go to St. Petersberg."

Liam moved his head looking up at Wilhelm. He thought they were probably just dreaming together about this kind of stuff. He would do it, but he didn't think they would really leave. It wouldn't be as easy as he thought and neither of them had money. Will had more then him, but not by much. He saw that same kind of hope in Will's eyes, but also the reality that it wouldn't happen in Will's face. Liam nodded. "Da can keep blooding me up. I'll take you however I can."

"Oh, you have more ways to show me?" Will asked looking cheekily at him.


End file.
